


Ruined

by NorthernSerpent



Series: Falice: From A to Z [18]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, as if that's a tag hahahahaha, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernSerpent/pseuds/NorthernSerpent
Summary: Alice fantasizes about FP.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been so  _ long _ since she’s had a release. Since the day she went to visit FP and he ruined her snakeskin blouse. 

That was weeks ago. 

In the meantime, Alice had done nothing but eat, sleep, and focus on healing from the year’s trauma.

It’s now the end of June and right in the middle of the first heat wave of the year. The AC is blasting away, and she’s found reprieve in a thin, white, summer dress that fell just above her knees. Her soft hair falls delicately around the thin straps on her shoulders. 

T he truth is, the combination of the unbearable heat and her sexual frustration is starting to get to Alice and she really needs to blow off some steam. There’s no better time than the present -  Betty’s out on her internship and Polly has Farm commitments. 

Alice settles herself on the couch and slips a hand into her underwear, puts pressure on her clit as she moves the tiniest of circles around it. She can't resist letting her fingers wander between her legs so she could softly pet her lips through her moist panties. With her other hand, she pinches her nipples through the thin cotton fabric then massaging them. 

She pushes her thighs together, creating friction by moving only a fraction and she can feel her panties getting wetter with each tiny movement. Removing the scrap of fabric down her legs, she tosses it aside. 

She felt a surge move through her body as she adds pressure to her pussy, pausing occasionally to finger her clit. As she does her moans begin to get louder. Her legs are quivering and she thinks of things that will tip her over the edge.

_ FP. _

She remembers their encounter in his trailer. The feeling of his large hands around her waist and his door pressing against her back. She remembers how she undressed him in his living room before he pushed her into his couch. 

Alice feels her body fill with a familiar warm glow at the memory of it.

She remembers the smell of him filling her head as his lips grazed her neck. 

Alice’s fingertips instinctively run over her bare skin, savouring the goosebumps as she let out a soft whimper. Her face flushes as she imagines running her hands up his muscular arms, across his broad chest, and over his hard throbbing cock. 

She imagines FP telling her to spread herself wide for him and she slips two fingers inside herself. She imagines him teasing her, rubbing the head of his cock against her dripping slit. 

A soft moan escapes her throat. “Oh, God.”

Alice is very well acquainted with what FP is like under his clothes and now she imagines those muscles, tense with anticipation, shimmering with sweat as they use each other's bodies to simultaneously attain bliss

She imagines the moment when he can’t tease any longer, overcome with the need to take her, to make her his. The look of pleasure on his face, his dark eyes locked onto hers as he enters her, his thick shaft filling her every need with each deliberate thrust. 

Alice extends her legs over the side of the couch, giving herself easier access to act out the fantasy in her mind. She imagines his weight on top of her, plunging deeper and deeper into her. 

She’s close.

_So fucking close._

She feels her body tightening, preparing for the big release.

And then the doorbell rings bringing her crashing back to Earth.

She pulls out her fingers and her eyes fly open in a panic. 

It rings again, this time followed by three hard knocks.

“Alice, it’s me! I know you’re in there!”

_ Shit.  _

She’d know that voice anywhere. 

It’s FP.

_ Shit. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's FP's turn.

“Come on, Alice!” FP’s fist pounds against the red door. With his other hand, he balances a large paper bag and a tray with two milkshakes. Normally he’d have gone to the Wyrm but now that he’s boycotting it, he has nowhere else to go to watch the match.“Open up!”

He waits anxiously for her, and right when he thinks that maybe she’s not actually home, maybe she went for a walk or something, the door flies open to reveal a fuming Alice Cooper. 

“What happened?” 

“I need to use your tv,” FP says as he shoves his way past the red door. “I have good money riding on this.”

“You almost broke down my front door to watch  _ television _ ? You said it was important!” Alice cries and she slams the door. “What is wrong with you?”

“It is important!” he insists. “The Serpents have a FIFA pool and my team is playing right now.”

Alice rubs her temples. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Hey, I brought you tribute,” FP drops the bag on the coffee table and starts unpacking the food. “Are you feeling okay? You look flushed.”

Her bangs are sticking to her forehead and there is sweat glistening across her bare chest.

“I’m fine,” Alice crosses her arms. “It’s just hot.”

He accepts this and flops onto the couch. Searching for the remote under the cushions, doesn’t notice the panic in her blue eyes. 

His hand touches something, only it isn’t a television remote. It’s not even plastic.

It’s cotton. 

He pulls it from the cushion.

It’s underwear, and judging by its wetness, it is still fresh. 

His eyes widen as he realizes what Alice had been doing before he interrupted her.

FP drops it as if he was burned and jumps back to his feet. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have come. I should have called first.” 

“I- FP-” Alice slides into a chair, and buries her head in her hands as if that would help her disappear.

“No need to be embarrassed. You have biological needs, and masturbation is perfectly normal behaviour.” He’s rambling now and refuses to look at her. “I should probably go. Let you… finish whatever it was that you were doing.”

Alice groans. “Please stop talking. You’re making this worse.”

“Sorry,” he stammers. “I’ll just let myself out.”

“Just go, FP! Let me die of embarrassment in peace.”

He doesn’t need to be told twice.

 

-

 

The soccer match long forgotten, FP finds himself heading to his trailer, ignoring the nods of acknowledgment of the Serpents living in the tent city outside his window.

He feels ridiculous. He is a grown ass man, not a teenager. He’s supposed to be past such trivial nonsense. Most people masturbate, he knows this. Hell, he’s been turning to her more frequently as of late. But to hold the evidence of her arousal in his hands, even for the briefest of moments, has FP wound up so tightly he thought he was going to burst on the ride home.

He wonders if she thinks of him like he thinks of her.

He wonders what it would be like to bend Alice over her dining room table and take her from behind. Or to slip a hand up her skirt and push her panties to the side in a booth at Pop’s with half the town within earshot.

Sometimes in the middle of the night when he can’t help himself, FP wonders what it would be like to have her straddling him on a king sized bed, surrounded by rose petals and candles, kissing him over and over again while telling him how much she loves him. 

But he won’t think of that. Not today. Not this time.

He shuts the bedroom door and pulls his jeans down to his knees before sitting on the edge of his mattress. With a resigned sigh, FP closes his eyes and slips his hand through the slit in his boxers.

He tells himself he’d do this quickly and quietly to avoid the weird pang in his chest he gets whenever he thinks about Alice for too long. However, the images he begin playing in his mind involve Librarian Alice with her dark-rimmed glasses and tight pencil skirt he’s itching to pull up around her waist.

FP continues to stroke himself as time ceases to exist and his brain is almost completely shut down. Soon, the only things on FP’S mind are the thought of her breasts and how they bounced as they fucked on his couch that day.

He can feel himself approaching the abyss. It’s like climbing a mountain, approaching a volcano full of hot light and right when FP thinks he can’t take it anymore -

The sharp ringing of his phone pulls him out of his fantasy and into reality. 

He thinks about ignoring it, but then it rings again and again in the kitchen and the little voice in his head tells him to answer because  _ what if it’s important?  _

“What?” he growls into the receiver. 

“It’s me.”

At the sound of her voice, FP almost drops the phone.

“Alice?” His erection strains against his boxers. “This isn’t really a good time…”

“I’ll be quick! I just wanted to apologize for earlier.”

“You don’t have to apologize,” he closes his eyes and sinks down on a chair and wills his erection to dissipate.

“I should have let you stay and watch.”

“What?” His dick twitches at her words. He can’t possibly have heard her right. 

“I was just so embarrassed to have been caught,” she says. “Croatia is winning by the way.”

Oh right. The match. 

“That’s okay,” he manages to choke out. “There will be others.”

“Are you okay, FP? You sound like you’re out of breath.”

“I was just doing some push-ups,” he lies. “Trying to hit a new PR.”

“There’s still some time left in the game,”  Alice pauses and he wonders if the line was disconnected. “You should come.”

His breath hitches. “What?”

They are still talking about soccer, right?

“Come over, FP. I know how much you wanted to see the game.”

“Alice-” he groans. She must know what she is doing to him.

“Please, FP. I would have called if I didn’t want you to.”

FP sighs and rubs his temple. This is a bad idea. But he’s had a lifetime of making bad decisions. What’s one more?

“Fine.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to continue this because I kinda liked how the first chapter left Alice (and apparently some of you dear readers) incredibly frustrated. But I couldn't resist. There will probably be one more after this. Keep checking back!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and FP hash it out and get some closure.

They’re on opposite ends of her couch, Alice is only two feet away from him hugging a cushion in her lap. Her hair is in a haphazard bun and her glasses are firmly on the end of her nose as she keeps her gaze fixed on her tv. There's only a few minutes left but FP isn’t really paying attention. It pretty much a done deal at this point, the players are just wasting time. 

FP does his best to stop glancing at her and wondering if she put on new underwear in the time he had been gone.

He wishes things could return to normal between them, that they could go back to making innuendos and trading serpent imagery. They were finally getting along again after decades of estrangement and now it’s just… awkward.

Somehow awkward is worse than when Alice hated him.

“That’s it,” she picks up the remote and shuts off the screen. 

“Hey!” FP gapes at her. “It was almost over!”

“Don’t look at me like that. I know you’re not watching the game,” she huffs and adjusts her dark frames. “There’s a giant elephant in the room and we need to talk about it.”

FP groans.Ever since the insanity of the last year, Alice has been on this honesty kick and now FP is really starting to question his initial support of this policy.

“Can’t we just pretend that it never happened? We used to be very good at that.”

“No. We agreed to be honest with one another. No more secrets. No more lies.”Alice crosses her arms.

“So I found your used underwear in the couch cushions… so what? It’s not like I walked in on you or anything,” FP shrugs. “It’s not a big deal. You’re just turning it into one.”

"That's easy for you to say,” her eyes narrow, issuing a challenge. “How would you feel if I interrupted you _ pleasuring _ yourself?" 

FP swallows. She couldn’t possibly know how close he was when she had called...  could she?

"Yeah well, I’m not the one who set up camp on the couch and went for it in the middle of the day..." 

“Please, FP. It’s not like you never did that,” Alice snorts. “As I recall, you were quite the horndog as a teenager.”

If the image of Alice all hot and bothered on this couch wasn’t enough, FP now has to content with the humiliation of hearing her words.

“I knew I should have stayed home,.” he grumbles and slinks further into the cushions. 

Alice pushes her pillow away and scoots closer. Her brows pull together as she studies him. “Why does this bother you so much?” 

Knowing Alice wants to talk about it rather than let it simmer makes FP realize just how determined she is to fix this problem between them. He finally tilts his head towards her, and is blown away by the jolt of awareness he experiences whenever he looks into her beautiful eyes. He really should be used to it by now.

“Well, you see,  _ Alice _ ,” FP drags out her name, receiving an intrigued eyebrow in return.“I don’t want you to think I’m a huge pervert because seeing your wet panties got me all hot and bothered.”

"Oh did it now?" A mischievous smile appears on her face. “Did you… take care of it?”

“I tried. A certain phone call interrupted.”

“Oh that’s too bad,” Alice licks her lips. “I didn’t finish earlier either so I know how frustrating that is. To be so close.”

“You can continue if you’d like,” FP swallows. “I won’t mind.”

Alice’s mouth turns up at one corner. "FP, are you asking me to jerk off in front of you?”

FP’s stomach flips at the thought. He knows that she's joking to lighten the mood but all he wants to say is yes. 

Alice lets out a soft breathy laugh. "I can’t believe it. You actually want me to masturbate in front of you." He watches her as the humour slowly slips from her expression to be replaced by something else. “I guess I can do that. But only if you return the favour.”

“Deal,” he replies without hesitation. “You know, Alice, if we’re actually doing this, I’ll need some inspiration.”

"Like this?" Alice stands and gently perches on the edge of the coffee table in front of him. She spreads her legs slightly, demonstrating that she is still going commando. None of this is making any sense. Does Alice actually intend to go through with this or is she just teasing him and making him wait for the moment where she bursts into laughter and reveals it’s all a prank?

“I want this awkwardness to be over,” she confesses. “I want my old FP back.”

"Jesus, Alice. You're killing me."

Alice reaches up and tugs at the elastic holding her hair in place. She pulls it free and her blonde waves tumble over her shoulders. "Does this inspire you?"

He lets out an amused breath. "It's a step in the right direction."

She pinches the the temple of her eyeglasses and prepares to take them off. 

"No, leave them on,” he says. “I like them.”

She raises an amused eyebrow. “Good to know. I'll keep that in mind.”

Next, she grabs the hem of her summer dress, dragging slowly it over her torso. She drops it on the floor and she’s standing there in front of him completely exposed. 

 

* * *

 

 

"I seem to be the only one who's actually contributing to our arrangement,” Alice puts her hands on her hips. An intense longing spread through her as she watches him watching her. It’s not like he’s never seen her naked before. "Shouldn’t you be participating?”

FP grins slyly. "Oh, Alice you know you can see me naked whenever you want. All you gotta do is ask nicely." 

“Shut up and take your clothes off, FP.”

“I said nicely.”

Desire swells inside her and she meets his dark eyes and in a voice that had turned inadvertently breathy she says, "Please, FP. I really want you naked." 

FP grabs his t-shirt at the neckline and draws it over his head to reveal his entire upper body to her. 

“As much as I’m enjoying this, you’re still not naked,” she says with a slight pout. 

FP chuckles and lifts his hips, pushing at the waistbands of both his shorts and boxers. He lowers them at the same time, stopping just before he reveals the goods. "You sure you can handle this?" 

Her eyes take him in and her mouth goes dry. "Oh Honey, I’ll sure as hell enjoy watching you handle it." 

The expression on his face made her want to kiss him and a rush of need sweeps through her. She resists it and lets her eyes follow his every moment as he finishes pushing his shorts and boxers down his thighs. 

She can't tear her eyes away from the sight. He’s already so hard. 

He kicked his shorts free as Alice watches from the table. She’s torn between the need to climb over him and straddle his lap or to stay put and keep her distance for a better view of the show.

"Ladies first," FP growls. His eyes are burning right through her. Alice hasn’t been privy to this side of him in a long time. 

She lifts her feet, resting them on tiptoes while she slowly, ever-so-slowly parts her knees. One hand reaches behind her, her palm flattening against the table top for support. The other dips between her thighs to tease her damp folds. It’s unbelievable how wet she is. 

She sighs, wanting to close her eyes to savour the feeling, but she’s unwilling to lose sight of FP for a second.

FP moans, and grabs hold of his cock, stroking the thick, hard length as he watches Alice pleasure herself. His eyes take her all in, from her face to her breasts, to the tattoo on her leg. Watching his hand grip in his erection makes her own finger move faster. 

She wishes it was his hands on her. She wants to feel his mouth as it marks her her skin. She wants to feel him inside her.

"I was thinking about you, FP," she confesses, struggling to put the words together. "Earlier I mean. When you came over the first time." 

She slides her fingers over her clit, massaging the swollen bud while her gaze matched his. She hits a sensitive spot and closed her eyes briefly, swallowing a moan. "I always think about you." 

"Fuck, Alice, the things you do to me,” FP groans.”I think about you too.”

She opens her eyes at the sound of her name, hears FP let out a heavy breath, working his cock with increasing speed. 

“Tell me what you think about, FP,” she breathes. 

“I think about how I want to feel you, taste you, be inside you and make you come over and over with my name on your lips.”

His words give her a head rush. She draws her legs together rises from her position on the coffee table. Within two steps, she’s leaning over him to bring her mouth into close contact with his. He reaches up with one hand, massages her breast, teasing her nipple while his lips reciprocate.

He catches her hand, still sticky from her juices, and gently runs his tongue along each finger. “You taste as good as I remembered.”

God, she wants him. She’s wanted and waited and dreamed about him for so long.

“I want you inside me. Right now,” Alice declares and climbs over him, hovering with her legs spread on either side of his thighs. “I want to feel you. And later, when we have more time, I'm going to take my sweet time, slowly get you off over and over and over.”

FP kisses her roughly in response. “You sure about this?”

“Fuck, yes. I've been wanting this for so long.”

“Me too.”

She clasps her hand around his, guiding him to her entrance. His hands are on her hips, stopping her from going any further before slowly lowering her. Alice closes her eyes and gasps at the feeling of him parting her lips.

“God, Alice, you feel so good.”

She hears another loud moan leave her as their bodies fully come together. She shifts until she is in the right position before finding a steady rhythm, sliding up and down, sliding up his cock slowly, and thrusting down hard. 

While she moves over him, FP kisses and licks and nibbles at her sensitive breasts.  Soon Alice is digging her nails into his arms, getting closer and closer to her climax. FP seems to sense her impending release. Either that or he’s close himself. His mouth grows more demanding, his groans more frequent. Alice reaches for her clit, lets her fingers put pressure, slides them back and forth. Her other hand cups the back of his neck, holding on for dear life. 

His mouth roams over hers, his hand is in her hair, his body beneath her increasing her desire as she rides him. 

Fuck, she's missed this. 

Alice pulls her mouth free and drags in a shaky breath, rests her forehead against his. She can't concentrate on anything but the man under her and how good he always makes her feel. 

“Touch yourself,” he breathes and it send a shiver through her body. “I want to see you make yourself come.”

She let's a hand slide in front, runs fast circles over her clit as he thrusts his hips upwards and keeps his gaze fixed on her. 

“You're amazing,” he says softly. It almost sounds like a confession and there's something about the look in his eyes that causes her undoing. 

Alice cries out, shuddering around him. Her orgasm flows through her in a surge of complete bliss. 

He continues to move in and out of her, pushing himself up to and over the edge before burying his cock completely inside of her and erupting inside her.

He kisses her lovingly.  Their tongues run against each other as they rode the last remnants of their orgasms together. They kiss again and again with panting breaths in-between each one. He has a stupid grin on his face and Alice can’t help but laugh.

“Well that certainly lived up to expectations," she smiles. 

FP laughs and kisses her softly on the lips. “That it did.”

“Can we do that again?”

“God yes. I thought you'd never ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm constantly blown away by the response to this series. Thank you for your lovely comments, for the kudos, bookmarks etc... You all rule.


End file.
